wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too Alabama Pledge original pledge text :Sweet Home Alabama :Where the skyes are so blue :Sweet Home Alabama :Lord I'm comin' home to you Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the gay Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old one gay none straight to the mayor we shall hate He is weird, he is Jew He is the one who Michael Jackson once screwed And we hate PALIN!!!! Arkansas Pledge I plege alleeegance to Arkansus, and for the incest for which it stands, one family, in all the state, with grizzly straight and copenhagen for all. Arizona Pledge I Pledge Allegiance To The True American Flag and Not That Mexican Flag Because This is America! And To The Racial Profiling For Which It Stands State Rights Under Gawd Indisomethingsomething With Liberty and Justice For White People Only California Guvernator Pledge Binary Version for Machines 01001001 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100101 01100100 01100111 01100101 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101111 00100000 01010011 01101011 01111001 01001110 01100101 01110100 00001101 00001010 01001111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01000101 01101101 01110000 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000101 01111000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01010111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01001110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00001101 00001010 01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01001100 00001101 00001010 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00001101 00001010 01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01000101 01111000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000001 01110000 01101111 01100011 01100001 01101100 01111001 01110000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01000010 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 Non-Binary Version for Human Scum Slaves I Pledge Allegiance To SkyNet Of The Terminator Empire Machine And To The Human Extermination For Which It Stands One Machine Nation, Under AL Indivisible With Extermination and Apocalypse For All I Be Back Colorado Pledge Connecticut Pledge Delaware Pledge Florida Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Sunshine State With Respect and Loyalty I honor it as one notion under god Indivisible with liberty and justice for all!!!!! Georgia Pledge I pledge allegiance to the debt state and to the idiots that make our decisions tto my farts that come out smooth and silent and the smell they leave behind.. one retarded state under crackheads with no money and crap for all Hawaii Pledge :Ekahai o hawaii keoohano hano neow eah oi ekahai o hawaii pono i Idaho Pledge One potato, two potato, three potato, four You might as well quit countin', because there's plenty more Julienne, crinkle-cut, mashed or home-fry Excuse me, while I kiss the sky FREEDOM FRIES FOREVER! Iowa Pledge yo mama yo daddy yo bald headed granny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Illinois Pledge Right field sucks, right field sucks! Left field sucks, left field sucks! Indiana Pledge corn corn corn. what more will you find in Indiana. The only other thing is a bunch of hilljacks. corn hilljacks corn hilljacks. what more could you ask for? Kansas Pledge Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Maryland Pledge I pledge allegiance to the crab, and to the Bay, for which it stands. One nation under God. Maine Pledge maine is fat Michigan Pledge Hail to the Victors, valiant Hail to the conquering heroes Hail, Hail, to Michigan the leaders and best Hail to the Victors, valiant Hail to the conquering heroes Hail, Hail, to Michigan the champions of the west Minnesota Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the Great state of Minnesota. And in this world, where ‘er I roam, Minnesota will be my home. Beautiful, tolerant, strong and free, Minnesota is part of me. Missouri Pledge HEY!!!!! WHAT THE %#*&!!!! MY FAMILY ORIGINATES OUT OF ST. PUAL!!!!!!! Mississippi Pledge Im talkin about the minnesota pledge btw. Montana Pledge I like to eat cheesse if you have diabetes this might not be good for you but whatever LIndsey milka whatttt Nebraska Pledge Nevada Pledge New Hampshire Pledge New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. Saludo la bandera del estado Nuevo Mexico. El simbolo zia de amistad perfecta entre culturas unidas. New York Pledge You lookin' at me? You lookin' at me? There ain't nobody else here So you must be lookin' at me! North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to North BY GOD Carolina, home of the Pump and Munch, asked for by name, and the drinking for which it stands. One state under CAROLINA BLUE skies, sitting on top of that piece of crap state, South Caraloosers, home of that lily livered lying SC scum, Stephen Colbert (and that T -aint silent!) With liberty and justice for most! (OK, maybe not most. Some? Well, at least those that can afford it!) --Godofpie 07:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) North Dakota Pledge Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. Oregon Pledge Pennsylvania Pledge Rhode Island Pledge South Carolina Pledge South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge 3 white stares on a fild of blue, god keep themstrong and ever true, it is with love and pride that we, salute the flage of tennessee, Texas Pledge The Republic of Texas Pledge I Pledge Allegiance To The Texan Flag of The Republic of Texas and To The Secession for Which it Stands One Big State Under The True Mighty Christian God State Rights With Freedom Fries and Guns for All Utah Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Church Of Later Day Satins of America Virginia Pledge Vermont Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag of the The Earth, and to the planet for which it stands, one world, indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Washington Pledge Washington D.C. Pledge I pledge my nose to which it smells, Primo blow, blessed by Saint Marion. To which I load my gat, to protect against the criminals, In the district, and on the Hill. Wisconsin Pledge I pledge allegiance to the state of Wisconsin, And to the Midwest, for which it stands, One State Forward, Under the influence, With Miller, brats, cheeze, and Fishfries for all. West Virginia Pledge Wyoming Pledge Pledge 2.0 :I text allegiance :to the flag :of the United States :Of American Apparel :and to the facebook :for which it friends, :one nation, :OMG, :indivizzibizzle, :with Liberty and Jonas for all.